Ada Handphone?
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Jangan tunda PDKT dengan alasan masih betah jomblo atau tidak peduli disebut homo. For SIVE 2015: The4Seasons.


"Shikamaru, oi Shikamaru, kau mendengarku?"

Pemuda malas itu hanya melirik sekilas ke teman jabriknya yang berisik tiada duanya. Oh, bisakah dia mendapat acara tidur siang di sekolahnya dengan tenang? Sehari saja.

"Kenapa sih kau ini, Kiba?" ucap Shikamaru mulai gusar.

Pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu mengepalkan sebelah tangannya. "Jadi kau tidak benar-benar mendengarkanku, ya," cecarnya sebal. "Aku bilang, festival kembang api musim panas akan diadakan minggu depan."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Aku bosan pergi berdua denganmu—sejak SD kita selalu berdua. Kita sudah kelas satu SMA, Shikamaru! Kau tidak mau dianggap homo, kan?"

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan komentar orang lain. Itu merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru sekenanya. Dia mulai berbaring kembali dan memposisikan untuk tidur.

"Eh, jadi kau tidak keberatan?" gumam Kiba mendadak malu-malu kucing.

"Aku masih normal." Shikamaru sukses mendapat jitakan keras di kepala nanasnya—membuat Shikamaru kembali bangkit duduk.

Kiba berangsur-angsur mulai geram. "Maka dari itu, Shikamaru! Kita harus mencari gadis untuk teman ke sana! Kau ini bisa serius tidak sih?"

"Kita?" ulang Shikamaru. "Kau saja, aku tidak."

"Hah?"

Mata _onyx_ Shikamaru melekat penuh pada sosok yang baru saja masuk kelas. Ditatapnya dengan rasa penasaran dan juga sedikit—hanya sedikit, kagum.

"Aku sudah dapat incaran."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Story © Day-chan Arusuki

**Warning:** AU. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam fanfiksi ini.

* * *

**...**

**ADA HANDPHONE?**

**...**

Event SIVE 2015: The4Seasons

Musim Panas – kehangatan

* * *

Bel lonceng pulang sekolah berbunyi. Bagi para murid, itu seperti nyanyian para malaikat yang menari-nari di depan gerbang sekolah—_true story_. Dengan cepat makhluk-makhluk depresi tersebut berhamburan keluar, antara _homesick_ dan _gamesick_.

Nara Shikamaru terbangun mendengar lantunan surga tersebut. Dengan segera dia membereskan buku-bukunya dan beranjak keluar kelas.

Pulang ke rumah? Tidak, tidak.

Kaki kokohnya mengantarkannya pada suatu ruangan yang bertuliskan _'RUANG MUSIK'_. Setelah sampai di depannya, seperti yang diduga Shikamaru—terdengar bunyi dentingan piano yang klasik namun menenangkan hati.

Sedikit ragu pada awalnya, namun akhirnya pemuda berpredikat jenius itu memutuskan untuk masuk.

"…."

Shikamaru tampak gugup walaupun dia sudah berusaha kasual dengan memasukkan tangannya ke saku. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendekat menuju direksi arah suara merdu yang selama ini hanya di dengarnya di balik tembok—Shikamaru mendengarkannya tiap hari, dan menghilang sebelum pemainnya keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Nara_-kun_, bukan?" sapa gadis bersurai pirang tersebut menghentikan permainan pianonya.

Shikamaru mengangguk singkat.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Ruangan ini memang tidak kedap suara—aku masih memperjuangkannya pada kepala sekolah," ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak juga," balas Shikamaru singkat.

_Keep calm, Shikamaru. Keep stoic_.

Setelah beberapa saat tidak terjadi percakapan, sudah diduga akan tercipta kecanggungan. Shikamaru menelan ludahnya pelan—dia bersumpah ini adalah pertama kalinya dia _ngecengin_ perempuan, jadi biarkanlah dia sedikit OOC. Sang gadis yang berniat untuk bermain piano kembali jadi salah tingkah karena bingung dengan aksi Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam ruangannya.

"_A-Ano sa_, Yamanaka. Ada _handphone_?"

Siswi bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino tersebut mengangguk pelan. "Untuk apa?"

"Bisakah aku meminjam _handphone_-mu? Milikku lupa kutinggal di mana. Semua orang sudah pulang, dan aku hanya menemukanmu."

Ino kembali mengangguk dan mengulurkan _smartphone_ Ipong bertipe S48 yang baru saja rilis bulan lalu. Shikamaru memegangnya dengan penuh takjub untuk sesaat—tangannya mendadak orgasme karena menyentuh barang mahal. Tapi setelah ditatap heran oleh putri konglomerat itu, Shikamaru bersikap normal kembali.

"Apakah ada pulsa—ah lupakan. Pertanyaan bodoh." Shikamaru mengabaikan tawa geli yang dikeluarkan Ino karena sikap anehnya. _Handphone_ mahal begini tidak mungkin tidak ada pulsanya, Shikamaru _geblek_.

Dengan cermat jemari Shikamaru berdansa dalam layar sentuh tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat men_-dial_ nomornya sendiri, terdengar nada _ringtone_ dari saku Shikamaru bagian belakang.

"Nah, itu ada di saku belakang," celetuk Ino tidak kuat menahan tawanya. Setahunya, Shikamaru adalah siswa jenius yang hobi tidur di kelas. Tapi kenapa dalam sikap sehari-hari nyatanya dia seperti pemuda biasa yang bisa bersikap lucu, ya?

"Wah, iya," Shikamaru segera mematikan panggilan dan mengembalikannya pada Ino.

Sejurus kemudian, pemuda bermata sipit itu mengambil _handphone_-nya sendiri dan mengeceknya. Tidak dipungkiri, senyum kemenangan terlihat pada wajah tampannya. Ekspresinya yang bahkan tidak pernah sebahagia ini meskipun dia memenangkan lomba akisif remaja tingkat nasional.

Sementara Ino semakin bingung dengan tingkah aneh tuan jenius ini.

"Terima kasih, ya."

Ino mengangkat alisnya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Meskipun kau tidak menemuiku, pada akhirnya kau akan sadar di mana _handphone_-mu berada."

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih," tandas Shikamaru.

Menyunggingkan senyum kecil, Shikamaru berbalik dan benar-benar beranjak untuk pulang. Dia meninggalkan Ino yang masih dalam perasaan mamang.

"Karena sekarang aku mengantuk lagi, mungkin aku akan menghubungimu nanti malam. Balas ya?" ucap Shikamaru sembari menguap. Tak lama kemudian dia menutup pintunya.

"… eh?"

Apa?

Ino tiba-tiba merasakan banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas, senada dengan corak kemerahan yang berpendar di langit. Geli, tersipu malu dan senang bercampur aduk dalam suasana hatinya sekarang.

"Hangat," ucap Ino memegang pipinya sendiri. "Apa aku baik-baik saja?"

Walaupun tidak terjadi kontak fisik antara mereka, Yamanaka Ino telah merasakan kehangatan karena Nara Shikamaru.

**...**

**...**

**-****END****-**

**...**

**...**

* * *

_[A/N]_

Ada aqua? /ha

Saya ga percaya saya masih bisa nulis fluffy kaya gini tehe secara saya udah jadi maso di genre hurt kompor. Masih ingat, dulu saya sukanya genre romance happy ending mulu—bahkan saya akan protes kalo ada fanfiksi yang saya baca itu gak happy end wk labil amat saya yak :'( tapi setelah saya berobat ke klinik Nicki Minaj (?) dan seiring dewasanya saya, saya mulai meninggalkan kesan happy end pada tiap cerita roman. IT'S NOT ALWAYS HAPPY END BEIBEH, DEAL WITH IT CUY!

Entahlah ya. Buang Aisyah di lampu merah mak, buang. Aisyah mulai lelah. *Ala aisyah aisyah di sinetron*

_**Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca, berkenan untuk memberikan komentar lewat review?**_


End file.
